pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Halucynacje
Jest to moja kolejna (A właściwie druga!) creepypasta. We wstępie od razu mówię, że bardzo proszę o ocenę. Za wszystkie błędy jakie tutaj się znajdą naprawdę przepraszam. Możliwe że nie uda mi się jej skończyć, a więc proszę o nie zmienianie tekstu. Z góry dziękuje i zapraszam do czytania :) - Czym są właściwie niebiosa? Miyu zadawała sobie, jak i swoim rówieśnikom to pytanie. Niestety nikt nie był w stanie tego wytłumaczyć 13-letniemu dziecku. Dziewczynka była miłośniczką książek o aniołach, niebiosach, jak i również demonach i piekle. Jednak w żadnej z nich nie było to opisane. Sama była ateistką, pomimo iż rodzice tego nie akceptowali. Ludzie sie dziwili dlaczego Miyu interesowała się takimi rzeczami. Uważali, że jest człowiekiem zarówno wierzącym, jak i nie wierzącym. Trudno byłoby to opisać w paru słowach. Jednak jej się to udało. No cóż... Może nie w słowach, a zdaniach. Komentowała to w ten sposób: - Istnieją niebiosa, w których nie ma władzy. Władzę sprawuje lud. Jedynie dobrzy za życia mogą tego dostąpić. niektórzy jednak uważali, że miyu zna odpowiedź. jednak to nie była prawda. umiała powiedzieć, gdzie się znajdują oraz kim są ich mieszkańcy. w końcu jednak znalazła książkę. odpowiedziała na jej pytanie, ujmując to jedym zdaniem: ''"niebiosa są miejscem, gdzie wystarczająco dobrzy ludzie są wynagradzani za dobre uczynki na ziemi." ''następne strony tej książki stawały sie coraz bardziej niewyraźne. w niektórych miejscach pojawiała się czerń oraz krew, na którą miyu nie zwracała uwagi. starała się rozczytać, co było naprawde trudne. jednak po paru stronach pojawił się wielki napis, o treści "''jesteś następna!" ''przed dziewczynką pojawił się demon. był on podobny do człowieka, lecz jego oczy były czarne, posiadał skrzydła oraz z tyłu wystawały dziwne, czarne płomienie. miyu uciekła pod ściane. zamknęła oczy. w rękach nadal trzymała książke. podniosła się troche i otworzyła strone, na której znalazła napis. jednak co się okazało - napisu nie było. wzrok od razu popędził na miejsce, które zostało zajęte przez demona. on również znikł. do domu weszła mama dziewczynki z jej młodszym bratem, kenzo. zastali ją przerażoną. - miyu! co się stało? - n-nic... zapanowała cisza. za matką pojawiły się te same czarne płomienie, które wyglądały podobnie do tych zza demona. miyu starała się nie pokazywać że coś się dzieje. jednak jej mama coś zauważyła. obróciła się za siebie, lecz widziała jedynie wbiegającego do pokoju syna. - czy w naszym domu ktoś był? znowu nastapiła cisza. dziewczynka nie potrafiła się nadal patrzeć na rodzica. płomienie pojawiły się po raz kolejny. nagle miyu wyskoczyła i krzyknęła: - w naszym domu nie było żadnego człowieka! było tylko coś co... dziewczynka nie mogła dokończyć. poczuła że coś zakrywa jej usta. były to płomienie. nagle pare z nich zostało owiniętych wokół szyi członków rodziny. ścisnęły się mocno, przez co stracili głowy. również te na ustach miyu zaczeły się ściskać. nagle wszystko sie zatrzymało. obudziła się na łóżku, na którym zasneła podczas czytania. wokół nadal były płomienie, lecz znacznie więcej niż podczas "snu". mama weszła do pokoju.nic nie mówiła. uśmiech jej był nieco wymuszony. podeszła do szafki i wyciągnęła ładną, niebiesko-białą koszule z cudnym kołnierzykiem. oznajmiła miyu że kenzo idzie na urodziny przyjaciela. wyszła i zamknęła drzwi. z lekko uchylonej (naprawde) starej szafy wyszły białe płomienie. nagle za nimi pojawił sie człowiek, nieco przypominający anioła. płomienie zaczęły robić się szare, aż w końcu czarne. sama postać zaczeła przypominać demona, który ukazał się jej oczom wcześniej. podszedł do dziewczynki. krew kapała na jej koszulke. przyłożył do jej ust chudą ręke, z której powoli wystawały ostrza, takie same jak szpony na końcówkach palców. wbiły się w skórę oraz dziąsła. były jednak zbyt krótkie by uszkodzić gardło. czarne płomienie stawały się coraz bardziej "wyostrzone". skierowały się w strone jej brzucha. tak samo ja ostrza, wbiły się (na szczęście) niezbyt głęboko. demon odszedł. dziewczynka zaczeła kaszleć. widziała ogromną rane na brzuchu. płomienie nagle "odeszły" i przez to jej wnętrzności (pare organów) wydostały się na wierzch. jej matka weszła do pokoju. bez wahania wezwała pogotowie. kiedy już została zabrana, opowiedziała o tym co się stało, lecz skłamała. powiedziała jedynie że przez przypadek wbiła se nóż podczas robienia kanapki. w szpitalu jednak nic jej nie atakowało. leżała tam ok. 3 tygodnie. Kategoria:Inne (złe)